disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Pirakafreak24
Please put your signature by doing four tides ~ ~ ~ ~ spaces Archives: 1, 2 Rollbacker Sure I don't mind. Thanks. General Kazi----- Talk 28 September 2008 Yes I do and once again Thank You. General Kazi----- Talk 28 September 2008 Click Hi. The Template:Click you had included code specific to wikilinks. I made a second version Template:ClickB that will work for external links. -- Wendy (talk) 18:50, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :Glad it works now. I'm not a fan of Twilight... just haven't gotten into it. -- Wendy (talk) 18:02, 1 October 2008 (UTC) No problem I am an admin on Bioniclepedia and I am the founder of the Barney Wiki. So three in arow is good right? Yes I do and once again Thank You. General Kazi----- Talk 29 September 2008 Sure OMG! A twilight fan! I'm reading the saga. Well Yes Wizards of Wazerly Place should be that cuz the Halloween, like what you said. And not yet of the October Award we didn't really get answers. Jaja 00:20, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Twilight Lol, Pirak in the description yes, and I'm not really on to those kind of stuff, so no. Not really but a slight. Jaja Videos Hi. I think YouTube is the easiest video to post, but check out the Help Page on Videos. It lists a few others that work as well. -- Wendy (talk) 18:44, 6 October 2008 (UTC) User I have no idea but I will be watching out for him. General Kazi----- Talk 9 October 2008 I don't know how I will do. General Kazi----- Talk 9 October 2008 Sure why not. General Kazi----- Talk 9 October 2008 Good Question. General Kazi----- Talk 9 October 2008 Wow I looked at those questions and I think I know only one. General Kazi----- Talk 9 October 2008 I think I will take it this weekend I don't work this weekend but I got to go in tonite from 10pm to 5am do I need some rest good night or day. General Kazi----- Talk 9 October 2008 page length You can see how long any page is by looking in the "History"; it's given in bytes for each revision. You might also like and if you want to see a bunch of articles all at once. And leaving me messages here is fine. -- Wendy (talk) 01:48, 10 October 2008 (UTC) :Sure. To indent you use a : at the start of the paragraph. Use two or more to indent progressively further. -- Wendy (talk) 02:32, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Other Languages Wikis in other languages are not simply direct translations of the English wiki; each one is a wiki in its own right that happens to be on the same subject. Thus it is subject to the usual request procedure, and wikia provides only the same basic starter package it does for English wikis. The founder would be expected to speak the language well enough to run the wiki and write content. I changed the tabs you wanted changed. -- Wendy (talk) 01:15, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :In my experience, places like dictionary.com or even babelfish don't do very well on extended text. They (sometimes) get the gist, but often make total nonsense in terms of sentence structure. You would also have to be able to handle conversations with other contributors and the interface itself being in the language. At any rate, it's not up to me; you should go through requests. -- Wendy (talk) 02:06, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Unblocked Do work. However, the person in charge of the points has been lazy so, umm... I don't know about that. Your user page was never protected, only your talk page and that is apparently unprotected. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:18, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :The main admin in charge of points is lazy. BTW: If you want to send messages to me about bioniclepedia, do it there or at central. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:22, 11 October 2008 (UTC) ::ToaAuserv. You could use my Central Wikia page. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 16:28, 11 October 2008 (UTC) Good, I'l see you there! And thanks, you missed the Quote template, but I'm on that. Toa Makao 09:47, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Indenting I've never seen indented paragraphs on a wiki; I asked around and nobody knew how to make it work. They just aren't really the standard on the web! If you ever see them on a wiki (or wikipedia) let me know and I'll try to figure it out. Also, I really dislike horror stories (and movies too). I think it's great that you're getting a chance to write some, but I'd rather not read it. Sorry! -- Wendy (talk) 18:46, 13 October 2008 (UTC) User:Chefmicah94 Hi -- I think you can demote him using the page. I don't have the permission to do that. If you can't either, you will have to ask a wikia staff person. -- Wendy (talk) 22:31, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Podcast I havent seen it yet and im kinda busy =[ and my mic is broken again.. which sucks, but if I fix it and have enough time maybe i could make a podcast HSM 3 Naw =[ I didn't get the chance yet. by the way how old are u? email me cuz im 11 xP -Jajab Messages about holidays etc. Please don't post messages on people's talk pages about holidays and stuff like that. They might not celebrate that holiday. Also, I actually thought it was something that needed my immediate attention, so I was annoyed when it turned out it was just noting that it is almost haloween which I am quite aware of. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:41, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :It is annoying to receive a message that there is a holiday coming up and there are new articles involving it. There are probably other things requiring my or other users' direct attention, that doesn't. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:32, 27 October 2008 (UTC) messages to multiple users I'm sorry -- I don't know how to send messages to multiple users at once other than a sitenotice, or by running a bot. I've only ever seen it done for wikia-wide announcements to be honest. -- Wendy (talk) 04:04, 30 October 2008 (UTC) :You're very welcome for the help. A bot is an automated program that can make a lot of edits quickly. I've never set one up myself so I know little about it, but I believe you have to write a script that it runs, and it usually needs to belong to the user group "bot". Most of the bigger wikis will have at least one of them. -- Wendy (talk) 04:38, 30 October 2008 (UTC) ::Nope -- I'm just a volunteer. I think by "patrol", MarioGalaxy2433g5 probably meant simply keeping a watch for vandalism and bad edits and such. At least that's how I've always understood it. In order to have a bot, you need to make an account and give it bot permissions, but I think you also have to run scripts when logged into that account. And those you'd have to write. But, like I said, I've never done it myself. -- Wendy (talk) 02:52, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Custom Skin You can find instructions for customizing the skin here. If you would like to experiment without making the changes visible to everyone else, you would put code into User:Pirakafreak24/monaco.css. Once you like what you have, or if you just want to experiment on the whole wiki, you can put the code into Mediawiki:Monaco.css, and set the skin to "Custom" in your preferences. There's sometimes a delay between changing that file and seeing it on the wiki so you may have to be patient. -- Wendy (talk) 02:58, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :Sorry -- I screwed up the link to the help page. Help Customizing Monaco. The background image on the edit page is part of the monaco customization on the star wars games wiki. :The message for a page that doesn't exist is at MediaWiki:Noarticletext. I didn't answer that sooner 'cause I had to go figure out which page it was. -- Wendy (talk) 03:15, 8 November 2008 (UTC) ::Which one didn't I answer?? I thought I'd gotten them all. I'm editing twilight because of the upcoming movie. -- Wendy (talk) 05:46, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :::I answered the one about the swgames image on the edit page three messages above this one -- it's something you put into the monaco.css. To link to your user talk you'd type User talk:Pirakafreak24. -- Wendy (talk) 00:31, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Hey Sorry i can't really be on for now, since school and all those stuff, when I have time i'll probably make an aritcle or something.. [[User:Jajab|Jaja]] 05:08, 8 November 2008 (UTC) No No =[ I'm in Canada :P Jajab ( Talk To Me ) Admin at Disney Channel wiki, Family Channel Wiki, and Hamsters Wiki. 05:17, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Lol ya :P I missed it, I think, but there's goanna be a show on sunday. Uhh.. What's new happening in Disney Channel? text markup I don't know of a good page that describes all of the things you asked about. However: *To underline a word, enclose it in the tags text, which makes text. Although this will make everyone think it's a link. *To draw a line through text enclose it in the tags text, which makes text. *To change a font is less clear to me. I've only ever done it on a main page, and then it was within the "style" part of a text, which creates: text. You can get the same effect with almost anything that invokes a "style", so you could use tags instead for example. I'm not sure if there's a more compact way to do it. -- Wendy (talk) 03:23, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Rollback Hi there. Rollback is included by default in the sysop group, so giving rollback to sysops essentially doesn't do anything. --Charitwo 03:31, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :I can see everything that can goes on anywhere in Wikia pretty much. --Charitwo 03:44, 10 November 2008 (UTC) ::No, I'm not. --Charitwo 03:48, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Thanks! That's really nice of you -- I'm glad I was able to help you out! -- Wendy (talk) 04:04, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :Hello Pirakafreak. How is it goin'? I'm doing good. Do me a favor and stop leting the backswing go on my wii! Hahah! I have a wii and you don't! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! CYAChefmicah94 22:34, 11 November 2008 (UTC) ::I have a Wii!Chefmicah94 22:35, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Anon Edits Sure -- any wiki can have IP/anon edits turned off. It'll probably be tomorrow before there's a staff person to do it, but I'll pass on the request. -- Wendy (talk) 02:29, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :Ok -- you should be all set. No more anon edits. -- Wendy (talk) 05:11, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Spoiler Template Hi -- this should work now. -- Wendy (talk) 04:24, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :It looks fine to me. You may need to do a shift+reload to clear your cache. -- Wendy (talk) 04:58, 19 November 2008 (UTC) From Phineas and Ferb Wiki Thanks for the invite to edit here, but to be honest it's hard to find time to do all the things I want to do on Phineas and Ferb Wiki. We're trying to build over there, same as you are over here. You have chosen a huge subject matter, but unfortunately a lot of it overlaps many other wikis. Remember, most wikia wikis are able to freely copy back and forth, but it is also courteous to mark a page in some way if you do borrow a page from another wiki. —Topher 10:08, 19 November 2008 (UTC)